


Killer

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bootleg emotions,<br/>Bottled-up as potions,<br/>Intoxicating you,<br/>Learning of the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for @jonathansheadphones on tumblr! sorry its late and stuff! also note, sock can physically touch inanimate objects if he wants, but he has to be allowed to touch Jon.  
> also if you see any * that means i have an AN at the end about it

       "Jonnnnnnn! Jon, you gotta get up or you're gonna be late!" The energetic demon says to the apathetic teen as he groans. "Dammit..." He hides his face under the purple covers. "Jon, I'll tickle you!" "Sock, you know you can't unless I allow you to touch me." Sock giggles, hovering over Jonathan. "Jon, come on. You got to get to school. Orrrrr..." "Don't even suggest it." Jon lazily climbs out of bed, leaving behind the warmth of the cozy bed. "Sock, get out so I can change." Sock makes a pouty face, disappearing through the wall. Jon strips of his plaid pants and gray shirt into jeans and a white shirt. Putting on his jacket and grabbing his backpack and headphones, he opened the door. 

       Jon jumped back as Sock was right there, smiling away. "Hey! You ready for school?" The demon says, following the other down the stairs, as he opens the door. "I'm ready I'll ever be." He groans. They both walk to the bus stop, Jon sliding his headphones on. Get Scared plays through the headphones, loud enough that Sock could hear it. The demon slides closer to Jon, in which the other hides his small smile with a scowl. Sock keeps his grin, making the blonde finally smile at him.

       "Sock." 'Yes, hottie?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Sock tilted his head in interest, wondering what Jon wanted to know. "Why did you kill yourself?" The question came to a shock to Sock, losing his smile slowly. "Why do you want to know..?" "You're always happy. I never see you sad, or upset. You're giggly and I don't get why you would kill yourself. You're such a happy person. " Sock was left speechless. "I... I... Can we talk about this later?" He says, putting a small, fake smile on his face. "Sure ba-bro." Jonathan slips, almost saying babe, climbing on the dingy yellow bus. The demon follows behind silently, still shaken up about the question. ' _What if I tell him? Will he hate me? Will he freak out? I don't want to lose him..._ ' The auburn thinks, biting his lip nervously.

       While Jon worries about their friendship too. ' _Why did I even ask that? You don't just ask that randomly!_ _'_ He thought, playing with the wire of his headphones. The ride to school was silent, as the two normally talk until someone tells Jonathan to 'stop talking to himself.' Once that happens, the blonde would open up Notes and write to Sock through that, in which he'd respond the same way. It sucked, the silence making both of them uncomfortable, both of them wanting to say something, but what? What could they say? So, they stayed silent, as they rode down the bumpy road. 

       The bus hissed to a stop, Jon walking through the other, which made Sock frown, getting up and sulking down the aisle. He phases through the doors, following Jon as he tried to keep a smile on his face. The blonde gave small look backs to see if the other was following him, which gave little peace of mind to the demon. Jon walks into class, Sock flying into the corner, not sitting next to the other as he normally did. It just felt.. weird being around him now, and with this 'alone' time, he could think of what he would tell Jon.

       ' _Oh, I murdered my parents in my sleep. No biggy._ ' Nope, too care free about the topic. ' _I murdered my beloved parents in my slumber. I am deeply affected by it everyday of my non-life._ ' Too dramatic. How was he going to tell him? He could just be straight forward, but since when has he ever done anything straight?* Sock paces through the air, worry rotting through his brain. Thoughts of their newly found friendship ending broke the auburn's still heart. He doesn't want to lose something that's affected him more than it should. He doesn't know what it is, but he likes it. 

       Jon, is doing to same, the English teacher's dull voice boring him. He continued beating himself up for saying those things, wishing that he could eat his words. He hurt Sock. He didn't mean to. But he said it anyways. _And he hurt his Sock._ Jon paid for it by not having the little demon pestering him during class, or even flashing him his grin. That grin that he fell in love with with. And laugh. And hair. And hat. And everything. And he didn't regret it. But Jon didn't want Sock to know about it, because, come on, that's weird. Falling in love with a ghost? The only other person who fell in love with a ghost was Kesha, and she got fucked by it. Kinkshame much?** Anyways, Jon continued to chew his fingernails until he didn't have any left. 

       Soon, Sock slowly began to tease Jon here and there, trying to play it off like nothing was wrong. He didn't want their friendship to end over that. He liked Jon. He liked being around him and the feeling he gave off. Sock would pop through his desk, a small smile and a giggle, scaring Jon. "Dammit Sock." They both would laugh, while the Jon's class would look at him funny. Soon, they fell back into their regular schedule, filled with scares, laughing and desk flipping, while Sock followed Jon to his every class.

       His favorite class he liked to sit in on with Jon was music. He would always play guitar, while Sock would hum a tune. That was the only class the demon wouldn't cause mischief in, simply because he wanted to listen to Jon play. Today, Jon was talking on and on about guitars while strumming on the golden brown instrument in his lap. "So, Sock, I've been practicing a song, you wanna hear it?" The auburn nods, sitting in a chair close by. He began strumming again, this time playing it soft. Then, he began to sing.

       "What a strange being you are, god knows where I be if you hadn't found me sitting all alone in the dark." His voice was like velvet, loud but soft, smooth and calming. "A dumb screenshot of youth. Watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof." Soon, others in the class surrounded Jon, listening. The blonde seemed to tense up a bit, but he just looked at Sock, in return which he would smile at the blonde. "What the hell I be without you? Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth." He stopped there, a small blush on his face. The people around him clapped, and so did Sock. Everyone liked to hear Jon sing. 

       Soon, the day was over and Jon climbed on the bus, and Sock and the blonde talked, until they had to type. Soon, the other pointed out that their stop was next, and Jon got his stuff together. As they walked to his grey house, they joked and laughed about the day. "Where'd you learn to play guitar?" Sock asks, smiling at him. "Eh, just picked up some things from videos." "You sounded really nice today, Jon. You should sing more often." "Alright Sock, I will." Jon smiles, stepping inside his house with his little demon following behind.

       But soon as they entered, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them once again. Their thoughts gnawed away at their soon deteriorating happiness. Worry and awkwardness filled the room, suffocating them under its cloud. Neither of them knew what to say, until Jon finally said it. "Do you want to talk about what happened earlier..?" "Yes, please..." Jon stumbles up the stairs, the demon floating behind, hesitant for the up coming conversation.

       The blonde shuts the door after Sock floats in, pulse quickening. The demon didn't know what to say, sitting across the room from Jon, who sat on his bed. "I'm sorry." They both say, ironically at the same time, making both of them awkwardly chuckle. "You first.." "I'm sorry for asking such insensitive question, I wasn't thinking straight, and I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry Sock." Sock looks down at his beat up boots, nervous about saying why he did it. "Jon, if I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore. You'd hate me, and would be scared of me. I don't want you to be scared." A single tear fell from his eyes, and the blonde sat next to him. Jon let himself touch Sock, wiping the tear away. "What happened Sock? You can tell me... I won't run away." 

       Sock snuggled into Jon's side, breathing in his scent. He smelled of.. Well, Axe and.. He couldn't put a word to it. But, it was faint, and the smell calmed him. "So, ever since I was little, I had homicidal tendencies. And then one night, while I was sleeping, I murdered my parents. I woke up, and... and I was so scared. I had killed things before, but not a person, and I didn't want to kill my parents." He started to shake lightly, Jon wrapping his arms around him. "If you don't want to say the rest, you don't have to, love." Sock gave a quick, tiny smile, before taking in a shaky breath. "I took the bodies to the local graveyard, and dug graves for my parents. Then, I dug a third one. For myself."

       "I look back now, and it's funny. I didn't think I would do it. But then I did, and honestly, it wasn't that bad. But, I stabbed myself. And that's why I have that spooky hole now. I hope you aren't scared of me or hate me or think I'm a monster.." He looked down, trying to scoot away from Jon, but his grip tighten around the auburn. "I don't. I have to admit, it does scare me a little bit. But, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me." Jon gave his wondrous smile, placing a small kiss to Sock's forehead. "But what if I make a mistake? Or mistakes? What if I mess up and you hate me after? I don't want you to leave..."

       "I'm not going to leave you, ever. I love you too much to leave you Sock." Jon then kissed the small demon, catching the other off guard. Sock kissed back clumsily, not used to this. Jon broke it off, immediately regretting all of his life choices. "Holy fuck Sock shit I'm so so so so sorry fuck fuck fuck well there goes friendship I'm so so so s-" Sock's hard laughs broke the bright red blonde's ramble of sorriness. "Jon, that was wonderful. Thanks for understanding, you stud." 

       And that was the day Jon asked the wrong question, upset a friend, made up with said friend and kissed a gay demon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u cried lmao (also i think this is one of my best works?????) :)))))))))  
> *i had to do that im not sorry  
> **kinkshamer jonathan  
> also 1,808 words go me


End file.
